


You didn't Wake me

by Kyriene



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyriene/pseuds/Kyriene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a short scene in ME 3 where Kaidan makes a comment about Shepard not waking him before she left.  This was my take on what came of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You didn't Wake me

**Author's Note:**

> Mass Effect, Kaidan Alenko, Commander Shepard and all things associated with Mass Effect belong to Bioware and not to me, I just like to play with their sandbox.

She came out of the shower, towel wrapped around her and glanced over at the bed as she made her way to the wardrobe to get a clean uniform for the day. She couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips as she saw how Kaidan had managed to kick the covers off while she was in the shower, she admired the scene before her, Kaidan laying on his back, arm thrown back over his head on the pillow she had vacated not fifteen minutes before, his other hand resting on his hip. The fact that he was naked, had a very definitive effect on Shepard, causing a shiver to run down her spine as she took in what to her had to be the most beautiful sight in the Galaxy. 

Shepard smirked as a plan began to form in her mind, letting the towel drop next to her on the floor; she carefully crawled back into their bed, kneeling next to the sleeping form of her lover. Carefully she leaned down near his chest, her tongue sneaking out and lightly circling one of his nipples before pulling back and blowing a warm breath over the damp skin, smiling as the texture changed under her touch. Using a hand to hold her hair back, she leaned across Kaidan to do the same thing to his other nipple, reveling in the feel of the sensitive skin under her tongue. Kaidan let out a soft sigh in his sleep, causing Shepard to set back up and watch for a moment to see if he would wake. Not that she didn’t want him to wake up, she just didn’t want him to wake up quite yet.

When she was sure he had settled back into sleep, she leaned over him again, and very lightly traced the curve of his abs with her tongue, slowly moving down over his taunt stomach, pausing anytime he moved or made a noise before continuing the slow and torturous journey down his body, the further she went the more aroused she became at what she was doing. She was beginning to doubt she would be able to keep up the light caress, she wanted to feel his hands and mouth on her body so badly.

Kaidan was slowly moving up from the deep sleep he had been in, fighting it all the way, not wanting to leave the delicious dream of Shepard’s mouth caressing his body, he was aching with desire from the dream of her light caress on his skin, the feel of her tongue gliding over flesh and muscle. He moaned quietly as he felt the first fluttering caress of her mouth over the hard flesh of his arousal.

Hearing Kaidan’s quiet moan, Shepard set back on her heels again, waiting to see if he was waking up yet. She smiled as she saw his body begin to relax back into sleep once more. Carefully she moved down so she was next to his hips, and lightly ran her tongue over the head of his erection, dipping the tip of her tongue into the slit and capturing the drop of pre-cum that hovered there. She once again held her hair back and softly took him in her mouth, trying to avoid touching him with her hands, not yet ready to lose the control over his body she currently had while he slept.

Kaidan slowly opened his eyes, holding his breath as he glanced down his body, the sight of Shepard kneeling naked next to him, her hair held back away from her face and her mouth slowly sliding over his aching cock was almost too much for him to bear. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from thrusting up into her beautiful mouth as she slid over his hard flesh. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stay still and quiet for long, but he so wanted to see where this was going, so he held on until he felt her throat tighten around him, the groan that was pulled from his throat was filled with desire and need. He saw her pulling away and reached out, taking her hand and pulling it from her hair, “Don’t stop,” he whispered his voice husky with desire.

Shepard met Kaidan’s eyes, darkened with lust and felt her body respond to his desire. Smiling, she shifted so that she was kneeling between his legs, now using her hand, she took him into her mouth once again, reveling in the feel and taste of him, the musky scent that was all him as she slid all the way down over his hard shaft, nestling her nose in the light dusting of pubic hair at the base, she never let her gaze move from his as she swallowed against the head, watching as Kaidan’s eyes closed and another groan was torn from his throat. The rough sound created an answering pull in her core causing her to moan around him.

Her soft moan came very close to being his undoing, he needed to touch her, feel her taste her. His hands moved from where they had clenched in the sheets like a lifeline, grabbing onto her arms he slowly pulled her up his body and rolled them over so she was under him, his mouth claiming hers in a bruising kiss, his tongue plundering the soft cavity, dueling with her own tongue. When the need for oxygen broke them apart, he moved to kissing along her jaw, down her neck, and between her breasts. Pausing, he smiled up at her as he slowly took a taunt nipple between his teeth and pulled on the tender flesh, drawing a whimper from her throat. He braced himself with one hand over her, using the fingers of his other hand to mimic the motions of his mouth on the neglected nipple.

“Kaidan,” she whispered as her body responded to his touch.

Kaidan smirked and continued the journey down Shepard’s body, his tongue and lips tracing a similar path to the one her own mouth had taken just moments before. When he reached her center, he looked up at her face, flushed with passion, lips parted slightly as her breath came out in quick pants. “Shepard, look at me,” he whispered.

Shepard opened her eyes, lavender meeting chocolate brown, “Kaidan,” she whimpered again.

Kaidan smiled, his tongue darting out and slowly moving over her aching clit, causing her hips to buck up against his mouth. He watched as her head fell back and her eyes closed once again. “Open your eyes Shepard, watch me,” he whispered, waiting until her eyes met his once again before running his tongue over her clit. Taking one hand and slowly sliding his finger into her hot, wet core. Looking for and finding that spot, making sure to caress it as he once again ran his tongue over her sensitive bundle of nerves. Pleased with the way her body moved against his mouth and hand, he took the small nub between his lips and sucked on it all the while stroking her inside with his finger, adding a second finger after several moments. It wasn’t long before her body arched against him, a strangled scream pulled from her throat as he continued to caress her deep inside, refusing to allow her to come down from the climax that broke over her body.

Shepard had known pleasure at Kaidan’s hands, but this time he was relentless in sending the waves of ecstasy over her, just when she felt one wave crest, he would shift the position of his fingers or scrape his teeth over her clit and she was shattering again. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, she felt his lips ghost over the inside of her thigh, slowly following the trail they had blazed over her body back up until Kaidan held himself over her, his lips dipping to find hers, the scent and taste of her juices still on his lips and tongue as he kissed her breathless once again.

Kaidan slowly moved his body settling into the curve of Shepard’s hips, his lips and tongue still playing havoc with her mouth as he slowly slid into her wet core, still tight from her climax, her muscles rippling around him like hot silk. His body cried out for him to move, and he felt the rocking of Shepard’s hips against his, “Slowly love,” he whispered, his lips caressing the curve if her ear, “I want this to last.” 

Shepard whimpered the full feeling of Kaidan buried deep within her overwhelming her already sensitive core, the feel of his chest against her breast, every nerve in her body seemed to be completely attuned to Kaidan’s touch. When he finally began the slow movements within her, she thought she was going to fly apart again. “Kaidan” she whimpered.

Kaidan smiled against her neck, “Let go, I’ll catch you,” he whispered, keeping his motion shallow and slow as he felt her body shake beneath his, her walls clenching around his hardness. “That’s it, just let it go,” he whispered again, letting her ride out her orgasm before increasing the pace, his thrusts becoming harder and longer, the pleasure coiling in his balls, as he felt her tightening around him, her hips against his meeting every thrust, he held n, wanting to feel her around him as she came apart one last time. “Cum for me baby, let me feel it,” he whispered against her ear.

Shepard screamed Kaidan’s name over and over as she fell over the edge once again. She barely heard her own name on his lips as she felt his body tighten against hers as he buried himself as deeply inside her as he could when his own orgasm raced over him.

They lay there, sweat cooling against their bodies as they waited for their breathing to slow and their hearts to quit racing. Finally after several minutes, Kaidan rolled to the side, pulling Shepard against him and tucking her head under his chin. “When I told you to wake me next time, that wasn’t exactly what I had in mind, but if you want to wake me that way every morning you’re more than welcome to,” he whispered.

Shepard chuckled against his chest, “I’ll keep that in mind,” was her response as she snuggled into his chest, her arm tightening around him.


End file.
